


【米flo】我在未來等著你

by HeRi_7766



Series: 【米flo】我在未來等著你 [1]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRi_7766/pseuds/HeRi_7766
Summary: ❖由於某種神奇的力量，1990年17歲的Michele與2019年45歲的Mikele和37歲Florent相遇了。





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> ❖『』內的是意大利語  
> ❖「」內的是心中os/特別詞彙  
> ❖“ ”內的是法語

“我一定是在做夢”Mikele目瞪口呆的盯著眼前的人，因為那毫無疑問的是他自己。更準確來說，28年又5個月前的自己。還是棕髮的Michele很明顯的搞不清楚狀況，只會說出一些沒有規律的詞彙，不過也足以讓在場的兩人得知他的慌張。Florent看著自己的戀人用意大利語向對他們保持距離的Michele解釋現在的情況，雖然Michele沒有就此放下戒心但是也願意向他們說幾句話。

『你說你是未來的我，我憑什麼要相信你』『那你問我幾個只會是自己知道的問題』「出現了，老派電影裡會出現的情節」Florent在心裡暗暗吐槽，不過還是把注意力放回去面前的兩人身上。即使他的母語並不是意大利語但跟Mikele在一起的日子裡也被強行灌輸了不少單詞，所以也能猜到大概的意思。但請容許他這麼說，這兩個人的對話不僅幼稚還沒有任何重點，就在Michele打算把話題帶向不妙的方向時，Florent制止了他的句子『那麼我是什麼時候破…』“好了，你們兩個玩夠了沒”Mikele聽到Florent的話後馬上就露出一副委屈的模樣，就好像剛才跟以前的自己進行了孩子氣對話的不是他一樣“明明就是他先開始的”說道還不忘瞪向Michele，當然後者也毫不客氣的瞪回去了，此刻的Florent只想問自己是不是在場唯一一個擁有成年人思維的人。Michele看到那個未來的「自己」因為另外一個長得還不錯的人而稍停了下來後，認真的思考了目前的狀況，畢竟剛才的問題答案的確只會有一個人知道，那便是他自己。儘管這種像科幻電影的情節理論上不可能發生，甚至聽起來更像一個蹩腳的綜藝節目，但不知為何他還是接受了自己目前的境況。

“Flo，現在該怎麼辦？我們總不能送他到警察局吧”“先看看過幾天他會不會自己消失吧”接著Florent又補上了一句“像那些電影一樣”Michele很明顯的不會法語，所以他也聽不懂面前兩人正在討論什麼，但不外乎就是該如何處理自己吧？『如果這裡真的是未來...那我還能回去嗎？』他出聲詢問道，儘管想要裝作冷靜的模樣，可他終究只是一個17歲的年輕人，連社會險惡都還沒看清的他又怎麼可能在這種情況下處之泰然呢？看見他臉上擔憂的神情，Florent不自覺的走近了Michele，把還處於慌張狀態的年輕人擁入了懷裡，用著不熟練的意大利語安撫著那焦躁的心。Mikele在一旁看著也沒有出聲，因為吃自己的醋是一種不可理喻的行為，再加上那時候的自己的確比較需要別人對於他的肯定與安慰。“Flo，我去泡杯熱茶給他”“嗯，我也去吧，順便煮點東西給Michele”Florent簡單的再說幾句後便跟Mikele進去廚房了，留下Michele一人在客廳中發呆「那人...好溫柔，Flo...是他的名字吧」

他們兩個一進到廚房，Mikele便吻上了Florent，肆意的掠奪著對方肺裡的氧氣，當然他還不忘把門關上。一吻終了，還未搞清楚狀況的Florent只能像剛才安撫Michele一樣把比自己矮一些的戀人抱入懷裡“所以才不想告訴你以前的事啊...以前的我太幼稚了”Mikele悠悠的說了句，卻把Florent弄笑了， Mikele看似不滿的看向了Florent，但在對上那充斥著甜蜜的雙眸後便也跟著笑了出聲。Florent看見心情明顯變好的Mikele就開始著手於他接下來要做的菜色，他打算做先前Mikele教他的番茄意麵，因為他記得Mikele曾經說過那食譜是他母親發明的，每當吃到那個味道便感覺自己回到了Cerignola的老家。在備料的時候，Florent提出了一個問題“你們兩個的名字念起來是一樣的發音，我總不能每次都澄清吧？“Mikele見狀便提出了一個簡單的解決辦法，那便是「Michele」是指17歲的他而「Mik」則是現在這個身為戀人的他。Florent接受後，兩人便把剛才在聊天途中準備好的材料放到鍋子裡，調味方面還是交給Mikele，畢竟他才是真的知道那「回憶裡的味道」是怎麼樣的人。

一盆簡單卻足夠美味的番茄意麵在不久後便被端上了桌面，聞到味道的Michele也走到了餐桌旁，看著眼前有些熟悉的料理，咽好幾下口水『吃吧，這是為你準備的』在聽到Florent的話後，他便小心翼翼的嚐了一口，在確定味道就如自己母親煮給自己的一樣時，便有些狼吞虎咽的把面前的料理統統吞進已經許久沒有進食的胃部。Michele的精神明顯比剛才更加放鬆，臉上也露出了一個恰到好處的笑容，終於有回17歲年輕人該有的魄力。兩人在等Michele吃完後，便坐到了餐桌旁剩下的位置上，打算認真的討論接下來Michele想要怎麼做『竟然我現在也回不去原本的時間，那麼為什麼不好好到處觀光呢！』聽到意料之內的答案，Florent也附和道自己想要帶Michele到處逛逛。MIkele也清楚這兩人都是想做就做的類型，如果說Michele是因為年輕人的好奇心，那麼Florent就是雖被隱藏但從來都沒有消失過的稚氣吧。

雖說是想要帶Michele好好體驗一下巴黎的風景，但三人真的準備好出門時也已經是下午一點的事了，其中大部分時間被拿來讓Florent確認Mikele和Michele沒有太相似到會被路人懷疑的程度。Mikele嘗試回想17歲的自己會喜歡去什麼地方，但怎麼想也都只能想到酒吧、夜店之類的地方。請不要誤會，那時的他還未成年，所以對於那種地方有憧憬也是很正常的。Florent明顯沒有想得這麼多，所以便直接提議去巴黎一家很有名的咖啡店，儘管才剛吃過正餐但Michele還是欣然答應了。這家咖啡店無論在什麼時候都有人排隊，此時也不例外，為了讓這個過程不要這麼尷尬，Florent開始向Michele述說自己與「他」是如何從相遇到相愛的。被愛情故事吸引的Michele明顯不在意未來的自己用一種什麼樣的眼光看著他，現在他只能思考自己未來的人生中也將會遇見這樣的人，一個與他心靈相通的人。

聊天的過程中，有不少時間都被消磨掉了，當服務生叫他們入座時才驚覺原來大半小時已經過去。他們被安排到了比較靠窗的位置，不但可以一覽店内的裝潢，也可以看向街道上人來人往的風景。Michele看著菜單上密密麻麻的法文，只能單靠圖片來判斷到底是什麽樣的食物。Florent也察覺到這個問題，便輕聲的叫Mikele給他解釋一下。這家咖啡廳主要是以可麗餅作爲招牌，無論是甜的、鹹的在配上咖啡廳的蘋果酒與蜂蜜酒都別有一番風味，但有鑒於Michele是未成年，Florent還是堅持不要點酒精飲料給他，只有意大利人心裏知道自己早在16嵗那年便體驗過酒精的美好。最後他們點了一份以蔬菜和半熟蛋爲主調的鹹可麗餅和一份以草莓和香草冰淇淋為主調的甜可麗餅，也在Mikele的極力要求下點了兩杯蘋果酒而Michele只能得到一杯白開水。上菜的速度很快，在不到10分鐘他們所點的餐點就被送上。Florent先是把兩份可麗餅都分一半給Michele，再把甜的那份放到自己面前。不得不感嘆可麗餅恰到好處的甜味與蘋果酒裏的酸甜實在是絕配，只有白開水的Michele當然不願意就此屈服，所以他趁Florent低頭看手機的時候，偷偷把屬於Florent的蘋果酒拿起來喝了好幾口而這一行爲，當然被Mikele看在眼裏。

三人在吃完的那瞬間便馬上離開了咖啡廳，Michele也難得的提出了想要去的地方『我想去塞納河，那裏可以看到很美的景色吧？』兩人帶他到了那附近後，發現這裏並沒有很多人，只有幾對情侶正在橋上談情說愛，還有零星幾個街頭表演者而三人在其中卻顯得有些格格不入。Mikele走到了橋上看著旁邊的扶手，突然想起了自己與Florent曾經挂在此處的「愛情鎖」。Michele倒是自顧自開始抱怨起在未來的人們不懂利用自己的眼睛去記下這瞬間並堅持記錄於記憶裏的回憶才是可以永存的。Florent也像是想起之前的事，語氣雀躍的想Mikele說道“Mik！我們之前的鎖是挂在這裏的，好可惜呢...後來還是被拆掉了”感覺自己被冷落的Michele好奇的問他們是在看什麽，然後Mikele便向他解釋道這裏本來有著一整片的「愛情鎖」但因爲橋已經無法負荷如此重量，所以便被政府勒令清拆。不過他們在清拆前2年就挂上了只屬於他們的鎖，也算是沒有留下任何遺憾了。Michele看著眼前膩歪的兩人，無趣的走到了一個表演者旁邊，靜靜的欣賞著與吉他聲交纏在一起歌聲。憑著當中的英文唱段，Michele判斷那是一首講述人生中所遇挫折的歌。演唱者聽起來並沒有受過專業訓練，在不同的唱段都有些小失誤，但這倒更顯得歌曲與人們的貼近。在云云的錯誤當中，到底要如何應對不知從何而來的情感。Mikele和Florent也注意到了Michele臉上那有些壓抑的神情，三人就這樣等待歌曲完結，為演出者獻上掌聲。Mikele也許注意到年輕人的擔憂，所以與Florent相視一笑後便得知對方與自己的想法是一樣的。Florent上前問正準備收拾的表演者借了吉他，稍微調音後邊示意Mikele可以開始了，Michele看著兩人不需訴諸以口的默契，竟然有些羨慕了起來。

隨著前奏完結，Mikele和Florent也進入唱段，有些令Michele意外的是那居然是意大利語的歌詞。即使只能聽懂意大利語的部分卻已經足以讓他理解面前兩人創作這首歌時的想法，雖說對現在的他未來還看似很遙遠，但又有幾個人能夠完全脫離世上的束縛，不顧眾人眼光的去追尋自己那不知什麼時候才會達成的夢呢？Michele深知自己出生在一個幸福的家庭，所以他一直都全心的投入在藝術方面，希望能夠遇上他的知音。「對啊，演唱為的不是買賣而是歌唱本身」一曲終了，Mikele覺得自己還是有責任去為眼前這個年輕人給予些意見。

『你在追尋夢想的路上一定會有阻礙，不論是來自大公司無理的要求，還是粉絲們的誤解，這些都是讓你成長的要素。不過終有一天，你會遇到最明白你的人、那個願意與你度過一生的人』Mikele說道，Florent看著兩個意大利人，不經意的輕笑了出聲並用一種溫柔的語氣對他說『在你的世界也來找「我」吧，我們一定會遇見的』Michele沒有回應，只是再次的露出了微笑，不過這次卻帶上了些釋懷的意味。

「我會找到你的」

默默的在心裡對自己說了一句，眼前閃過了一道白光，醒來後Michele發現自己回到了自己的房間，除了記憶以外，什麼都沒有留下。

1990年的他遇見了2019的他們並等待著2008年的他。


	2. 番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michele回到了原本的世界，但事情好像有點不對勁

Michele從回到屬於他自己的世界後便一直等待著那一天，那個他會遇到此生最愛的日子。他開始吧自己打扮成未來的自己，希望能以最完美的姿態達成第一次的見面。

終於他遇見了在這個世界裡的Florent Mothe，只屬於他的Florent。他們的初次見面可以說是十分成功，他們恍惚是認識了好幾年的朋友，在他們之間不存在隔閡，只有無話不談。Michele以為事情會如他所願的進行，但很快他就發現了事情出了差錯。Florent不會參與MOR的韓國巡演，即使Florent不斷的告訴Michele這只是一次的缺席，可Michele知道有什麼東西肯定正在往他不敢想像的方向發展。

要說擁有一個經驗豐富的搭檔有什麼好處的話，Michele大概會說是你可以全身心的投入到角色之中並無視屬於他自己的情感吧。但每當他一抽離角色時，那種空虛的感覺又會重新回到他的身上，所以他只能更加努力將自己融入角色裡面。有時候他也會不知道自己到底是誰，不過也許他真的想念Florent了吧？

在2018年的時候，Florent回來了。但他已經擁有伴侶了，當然Michele也有。現在的他可以笑著向Florent介紹自己的女朋友並祝福對方有個幸福的婚姻，可心中那刺痛的感覺依舊沒有消失，明明已經沒有可能那樣發展了。你我再次相遇卻已物是人非，他們終究還是擦身而過，向命運低頭。

「如果我無法擁有的話，那麼為什麼要讓我看到如此美好的可能性啊」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實這個Michele就是我們世界的Mikele，很好的解釋了為什麼這兩人能一見如故（亂說


End file.
